<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scrapped Version of Final Problem fanfic by BabylonLust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154429">Scrapped Version of Final Problem fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonLust/pseuds/BabylonLust'>BabylonLust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Problem [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, Re zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Mystery, Poetry, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonLust/pseuds/BabylonLust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I made plenty version of Final Problem fanfic, this is the best version that I have ever made, too bad it doesn't make it into the final version.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrice/Natsuki Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Problem [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140077</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scrapped Version of Final Problem fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Final Problem" </p><p> </p><p>An Epic Poem (</p><p> </p><p>A Re Zero Fanfic Ft. Amelia Watson (Hololive) </p><p> </p><p>Version 3 of Final Problem story before I remade it into final version</p><p> </p><p>Free Verse(1) </p><p> </p><p>"Blood, blood everywhere."</p><p> </p><p>-Amelia Watson, in pool of red from a head wound. </p><p> </p><p>Raise herself up, she's fed up, cut and shut off the blood flow, god knows, faint crimson unfairly taints her golden hair. </p><p> </p><p>The question fate has her face:</p><p> </p><p>Where are her mates? </p><p> </p><p>Shadow moves with haste, out of place, suddenly she hears a phrase, just as her mouth loses taste. </p><p> </p><p>-Detective?</p><p> </p><p>-Yes, Frederica? </p><p> </p><p>-You're deceptively quiet, is this a test?</p><p> </p><p>-Ah! Rest! </p><p> </p><p>Haven't slept,</p><p> </p><p>Carriage is a savage that managed to take advantage of the passage and damage my hearing to the point of bleeding with the shaking and beating. </p><p> </p><p>Not used to it. </p><p> </p><p>I'm probably on the edge of losing it. </p><p> </p><p>-Oh dear! </p><p> </p><p>My ears! </p><p> </p><p>I fear I must have maids heal you to make up for the eel's raw deal, </p><p> </p><p>Here! </p><p> </p><p>I'll seal the pan seared meals without flaw right here in the field myself. </p><p> </p><p>-No need, Frederica, you screaming, scheming cheetah; </p><p> </p><p>that won't be needed. </p><p> </p><p>So eyes, focus on the drive, else we dive. </p><p> </p><p>-It's fun! </p><p> </p><p>Hun. </p><p> </p><p>Having such honor for a visit from a proper relative of the late detective for a feast, </p><p> </p><p>Or at least, </p><p> </p><p>The daughter, </p><p> </p><p>Of a friendly doctor, </p><p> </p><p>Of Lugina's Greatest Inspector. </p><p> </p><p>-Don't ... mention ... Holmes nor my father Watson in my presence, carriage driver, it's unpleasant. </p><p> </p><p>-Eh, Watson ? </p><p> </p><p>-Investigator! </p><p> </p><p>Amelia Watson, </p><p> </p><p>The name speaks for itself on the memorabilia. </p><p> </p><p>Amelia, familiar, at the start I have the customer's heart within my fasteners. </p><p> </p><p>They kept thinking since I've got the name, I must be good at detective works, and so I got the fame. </p><p> </p><p>-You are though! </p><p> </p><p>-I know! </p><p> </p><p>It's just, a little bit annoying that the only reason they ever cared was because of the family name, and not the skills nor the talents I had obtained. </p><p> </p><p>-Aw, he-AH!!! </p><p> </p><p>-What was that!? </p><p> </p><p>-I wasn't paying attention. That wasn't safe, what humiliation! </p><p> </p><p>-No talk until we're in Roswaal's mansion estate. I can't believe we're already putting our lives at stakes. </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>Dactylic Hexameter(2)</p><p> </p><p>Dazed is she, Watson is bleeding on floor, then is leaning by door, *click* *click*</p><p> </p><p>Hate this sea, Crimson fist blocking this flood that is fleeing the core, * tick * * tick *</p><p> </p><p>Who is it? Where is Subaru? Beatrice, she is healing me, crying miss. </p><p> </p><p>Snap so it's back to reality. "That is Fre-de-ri-ca still?" - This miss</p><p> </p><p>Lisping a list, her majesty is pissed, this is why they will die innit? </p><p> </p><p>Overproduced iliad, nothing is iller than illmatic is. </p><p> </p><p>Able to see since hallucinate, all these images are crashing in. </p><p> </p><p>Seen are the reason for resting but fate, it is making a fool of me. </p><p> </p><p>Fred is on drive, I'm on tea and it spills. "Is this carriage a shaking mill?" </p><p> </p><p>Still, I'm on this!... "How now?! Bleeding! Wha-" Memories, switching up, listen up! </p><p> </p><p>Still, my will's real, she's here, spirit, Beatrice is with ME! You see? I'm me. </p><p> </p><p>Free to… Where is Subaru?...I see, is it? Soon I'll be there for you. </p><p> </p><p>FreeVerse(3)</p><p> </p><p>Frederica! She who carries the carriage and its baggages, </p><p> </p><p>Helvetica, she puts up a front that of a font. </p><p> </p><p>Cheese hoop treats, </p><p> </p><p>Behind Watson's rear, See who's sea drowns in cheers, sneering, near in tears but never in fear. She reeks of feats, mother of feast, dragon's niece, her nicknames give even Amelia a fever and a [ *hic* ] when comparing the fame. </p><p> </p><p>Afraid the maids in Roswaal's place' the best on the plate. </p><p> </p><p>Handling the drive, else they dive. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Watson's reading Slaughter House Five, douse a dose of tea, red tide like red tie on her blouse. Writing in emerald green note with occasional laughter throughout, hierophant seen, Kakyoin bean plushie leans by her spare shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Brown plaid skirts, silk made kilts, impressive wardrobe with a monocle that she used to read Kurt Vonnegut, Parallel with Marilyn, hair like sun kissed wheat, kissing her shoulder in soft waves. </p><p> </p><p>Spenserian Stanza(4)</p><p> </p><p>For Fred, the maid who's strength's renowned; profound. </p><p> </p><p>Perfection, muscular; a feat, this beast.</p><p> </p><p>Her hair's river of gold, which wound all round,</p><p> </p><p>For fights she curbs year round, yet sweet to meet, </p><p> </p><p>The jaws of teeth that shreds the meat she eats, </p><p> </p><p>Pikamee, colored yellow, run and gun. </p><p> </p><p>A kiss, to cheek or palms, to feel the feet,</p><p> </p><p>So show respect, some love when done with, son.</p><p> </p><p>In light of love, she's still above, the weightless sun. </p><p> </p><p>FreeVerse(5)</p><p> </p><p>Watson wrote in her notes:</p><p> </p><p>The exquisite distinguished maiden extinguished any single hope I had for this adventure, to add a venture that would distinct itself from other instances with a peaceful stance is one of my seriously dearest desire. </p><p> </p><p>I'll say, if this drill may still chill for real, my feel will reel from atop hills and this deal may seal the greatest jewel that ever will. </p><p> </p><p>Village by temple, tempered manners not far from manor, will it, be a realist example of an unpillaged privileged tillage? </p><p> </p><p>This chilling british's finished, onto the chad. </p><p> </p><p>Subaru lad, tad rad, mad glad I didn't pass on his fad. </p><p> </p><p>Had this neglected defective detective been responding with sass like her dad, how badly sad will he be? Why do these feel so funny to me still? He'd be mad sad. </p><p> </p><p>Look to the grass, "Wish I had a copy of Nas to pass this sad ride." -Mad Gadfly</p><p> </p><p>Even with scenery, seen in me, unsatisfied, swing side to side, indeed I am needy. </p><p> </p><p>Dactylic Hexameter(6)</p><p> </p><p>Light from this dawn, let out sighs and a yawn to dissimulate agony. </p><p> </p><p>Forests are passed by, rest to then see if the carriage is there yet, "Soon." </p><p> </p><p>Swooned by his words, he, Subaru, requested her help and experience.</p><p> </p><p>Million letters to better her knowledge, he wished to be competent. </p><p> </p><p>Sonnet, so on with it: Poems, messages while carriage is almost there.</p><p> </p><p>Heart set to glow, quite the art on its own, this is heat to this snow, so now:</p><p> </p><p>Shakespearian Sonnet(7)</p><p> </p><p>I've seen how mean caffeine has been to screen, </p><p> </p><p>The deal's to seal and heal the feels with meals. </p><p> </p><p>I clean the scene but need your preen, as teen. </p><p> </p><p>Her tears, my dear's appearance need no shield.</p><p> </p><p>Encourage, nourished courage flourish more,</p><p> </p><p>Akin unpin her sin to spin a win, </p><p> </p><p>To tore the woes she wore then soar to shore. </p><p> </p><p>I'll grin within with kin and bring her in, </p><p> </p><p>I'll send, you tend my friend and then the end. </p><p> </p><p>The woods, it would and should be used to soothe. </p><p> </p><p>Intent: attend this den, commend you, friend. </p><p> </p><p>My sleuth, these truths allude to mood, </p><p> </p><p>We'll trail a fail to nail a tail to jail. </p><p> </p><p>Impale the veil, they wail, we sail with grail. </p><p> </p><p>FreeVerse(8) </p><p> </p><p>Cart halt, from its heart, Amelia Watson darts. </p><p> </p><p>Barage, doses of rosy smell fell from garage. </p><p> </p><p>Breathe in, breathe out, leading, feet out. </p><p> </p><p>Fred to carry baggage from carriage. </p><p> </p><p>Watson: See how much of a difference it makes? Don't talk and drive, that's all it takes. </p><p> </p><p>Frederica: I understand, ma'm. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn't planned but, may I give you a tour of this land?  </p><p> </p><p>Watson: And explore the mansion? You have my full attention. </p><p> </p><p>Frederica: Servicing you is my intention, please, do tell if you experience any irritation in the nation's greatest comfort station. </p><p> </p><p>Walk and talk, Watson Waltzed as the sun shoo away the dark, the beauty of this park set the benchmark for all following landmarks.</p><p> </p><p>Castle looms, must be a hassle to flew from room to room, rush to meet what must have just been woken up. </p><p> </p><p>Marble white, carnal delight within though, windows reflect light to sight with rainbow might. </p><p> </p><p>Still silver hills glitter like river as tower cover filler. </p><p> </p><p>Ame is dazed, like her beige skin's been tased by a raging aging sage that's been waged in a cage. </p><p> </p><p>Heard the four "Purr", the purple cat as it hurdle through a turtle, able to chase a herd of rats to a corner. </p><p> </p><p>"What?", Watson leaned, saw the scene of the rat meeting its fiend, fleeing; sneering, her brain makes a steering, correction to direction of the main gates.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew of this mansion's reputation ahead of time, before my arrival time, yet still surprise, beauty is simply sublime, it should be a crime. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes climb, it would be an honor to work at this place full-time. </p><p> </p><p>Rows of trees, bees set free and flee right by me, leaves all in green, air is clean and free, cool breeze but no freeze, birds fly, I can see but could never foresee, these beauties. </p><p> </p><p>Though soon me and tea will unite as I build this dream team."</p><p> </p><p>To the two foreign maids, </p><p> </p><p>One raised and glazed with adoring orange haze of hair, a glaring flair, was sworn in at 12, now in forage storage, sorting. </p><p> </p><p>Current: Courting this abhorrent journaling tourist. </p><p> </p><p>Fred's roaring, soaring, gloating during our tour while the one that shines like oranges arranges a range of places for us. </p><p> </p><p>Delicious citrus hair with red linen ribbon bowtie: Petra Leyte. </p><p> </p><p>Met an extra petal of this era, so try and get a better, prettier petter than this unfettered pacesetter.</p><p>Heroic Couplet(9)</p><p>Two sister's standing, Rem and Ram, "awake!!!"</p><p>To mister's slammed in stem: a crammed, a stake.</p><p>Natsuki, stoked, he runs a mile to dot,</p><p>Not fully woke, the sun's a smile to spot.</p><p>See maids behind , is tailing track, he talks.</p><p>She aids the find , his sailing cracks the faux.</p><p>Terza Rima(10)</p><p>-"Pss, pss"</p><p>-"Hey! Hey!"</p><p>-"Tsk, Tsk"</p><p>-"Say, he seemed to find some joy in petting cats." -"It's Otto, free like Sunday."</p><p>-"This May, Dismay not come surprise, Another Brick In Wall." -It's Rem and Ram.</p><p>-"Day by Day, Subaru prepped by driveway, time by seaside swept to floodway."</p><p>-"So Otto got to support along others also, all in program.</p><p>Kindness, sign of beauty, manor to see future ahead." -She said</p><p>-"This pure vision is danger, Rem. Be soon to call, it all be sham."</p><p>-"Cynic, Ram." -"Analyze, out, these Feels." - Ram the red</p><p>"A life is not pain, so you, Ram, sis, is wrong, sis."</p><p>Ramses, will, Ram is packed; Rem, her heart, kindest head.</p><p>"This male maid, not well made, and tell says: " (So played, Liszt)</p><p>"Natsuki, weak, is not strong Orwell built to be big like a brother for manor nor shield us sis."</p><p>Ottava Rima(11)</p><p>Here Otto checks to see.</p><p>Natsuki dressed,</p><p>Is ready, goes to flee.</p><p>So Otto pressed,</p><p>His side, he hears his needs.</p><p>A venture, blessed.</p><p>Detective Em, Marshall, god of rap and Mat-</p><p>-Hers most, so Em and 'em is set to chat.</p><p>Cento(12)</p><p>"Stacy's mom has got it going on, she's all that I want and I've waited for so long.</p><p>Stacy can't you see you're just not the girl for me,</p><p>I know it might be wrong but</p><p>I'm in love with Stacey's mom."</p><p>"Hey! don't talk about my mom yo!"</p><p>Free Verse(13)</p><p>Amelia Watson caught singing front of Subaru, and me, Otto, watching, hinting tons of tips to get them onto the trip.</p><p>Cento(14)</p><p>"Can it be I stayed away too long?</p><p>Did you miss these rhymes when I was gone?"</p><p>Watson teases, Subaru plea for her to cease.</p><p>"Allegedly, the investigation is still on going,</p><p>In this nation he got the best con flownin.</p><p>So nasty that it's probably a travesty."</p><p>Having her</p><p>Then he told the people "You can call me your majesty."</p><p>Living off of borrowed time, the clock ticks faster.</p><p>In the year of masks, they knocked our masked master,</p><p>R.I.P MF DOOM</p><p>Remember ALL CAPS when you spell the man name.</p><p>"Investigation of a small town, was called down to solve since detectives are lacking in resolve."-Amelia, who's met Emilia.</p><p>Subaru Natsuki, naturally proceeded with lowkey, set sight to Beatrice, current in library.</p><p>Watson, british pound per pound pounder, rounding off the pounds of pounds she's rolling in, strolling inside, she noted:</p><p>My head is being constantly pounded (Just like your mom last night),</p><p>"Thy bed upon the carriage, cautiously, let me be grounded."</p><p>I let those mule fools be my tool and take me to my stool to soothe my dread filled head.</p><p>Subaru levered whatever the clever measure he could tether to settle the treasure that is Beatrice.</p><p>Either I need some ether to suppress this stress or I need a dealer to be a healer.</p><p>Subaru soon went through, laid eyes on Portinari, swayed by wise spirit on visit.</p><p>Dazzling of red, dress of the most wonderful fines.</p><p>Twin drills of solar flair hair.</p><p>Lapis blue eyes shape of a butterfly within iris.</p><p>A petite crown fit for a highness rests upon her head.</p><p>Stoic look, heroic hero's euphoric.</p><p>Went in to hug, her face wrinkles like just seen a bug.</p><p>"Double, double toil and trouble; fire burns and cauldron bubble."</p><p>Launched his behind straight to crumbling rubble, befuddled, in trouble, mumble.</p><p>He struggled as she smuggled him, babbled, she knuckled the sucker and dragged him by his buckle, humbled.</p><p>What lovely couple.</p><p>Shakespearian Sonnet(20)</p><p>So harsh, she march my heart through dark like ark.</p><p>A lone in tone, on own, not grown, she groan.</p><p>In stark to spark, so barked and park on mark.</p><p>Alone to hone, be thrown to own the throne.</p><p>And I, to fly, I spy with eye and try.</p><p>To Ame, scram to cram a clam in pram.</p><p>Not high, so shy, she's mine, will rise, to sky.</p><p>Bea's pram, a gram, she's calm like Ram, no scam.</p><p>Beatrice is quick, she blitz to hit the pit.</p><p>And Em, a gem of fem to them like Rem.</p><p>She lit the skit a bit when fit in slit.</p><p>Then Em and friend intend to mend the bend.</p><p>The door is poured, the lord and bored now soar.</p><p>She wore the shore and snore, the lord's not bored.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>